Wing
Summary Wing (ウイング, Uingu) is Zushi's teacher and introduced Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss to Nen. He is an Assistant Master of Shingen-ryu Kung Fu and a former student of Biscuit Krueger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Wing Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Shingen-ryu Assistant Master, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; Wing is a very proficient Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques. It seems he is talented in Manipulation because he tied a string to Gon's fingers and programmed it to break if Gon used Ten), Master Martial Artist (He is the assistant Master of Shingen-ryu), Weapon Mastery (Wing can use various objects as weaponry especially when he uses Shu to enhance it) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Wing is an extremely proficient Nen User, who can destroy walls with a casual release of aura. He should be superior to Greed Island Arc Gon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Immensely High (His stamina exceeds lower tier Hunters who passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam where one must go through various physical and mental challenged, for example running at least dozens of kilometres) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Shu-enhanced objects, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (Wing is an very perceptive individual being able to theorise multiple ways to win a battle in a very short period of time. He regards himself as a competent person being able to teach others. He can discern the potential of others in certain categories with a glance. Wing was able to discern facts about Gon's background solely based on his potential and his ability to use Zetsu. He could analyse other Hatsu and identify the principles behind them with a glance. He is a highly knowledgeable Nen Master and Martial Art Master) Weaknesses: When teaching he is prone to breaking things as a demonstration. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Wing is an extremely proficient Nen User being able to use the basic and advanced techniques. Wing has some knowledge regarding the mysterious inscription that reacts to aura, as he gave Gon a string that would instantly snap if he used Nen. His Nen ability has yet to be revealed, but he has displayed the ability to raise the volume of his voice to the point it can easily drown out microphones and greatly alarmed people around him. Even more remarkably, the simple act of laying his hand on a wall and releasing his aura caused a huge crack to form in the wall itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Law Users Category:Acrobats Category:Psychometry Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Hunter X Hunter